


The Red String of Fate

by Aranel753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel753/pseuds/Aranel753
Summary: Rey and Kylo crash together in a hostile world. They must rely on each other if they want to survive for long enough to be rescued. But is that all that binds them together?





	The Red String of Fate

Snow danced on the corners of her eyes in slow, beautiful and frigid spirals. She couldn’t really feel her fingers anymore, nor her legs for a matter of fact. Every time an ice crystal touched her cheeks, it felt a tad colder, so much that it almost felt warm now. So comfortable. Maybe she should just sleep. Yeah, that’d be nice.

“Rey!” She heard someone screaming, but the wind dragged the words away, so she couldn’t be sure if the person was near her or a mile away. Even so, she could feel it. That silver cord that linked them both together. Oh, so he had come. At that moment, that connection glowed with the fury of a merciless sun, the heat assaulting her and making the girl convulse on the ground. It felt excruciating, painful and wonderful, all at the same time. 

It was the perfect description of their relationship.

Disgusted with herself, she felt unconsciously stretch in the direction of that anger, that red radiance that pulled her with such force. Something grabbed her hair and pulled her nearly frozen form away from the ground. Relief, rage, despair and hate pulsed all around her, such raw emotion that nearly drowned her. It took a second to understand that those weren’t her feelings.

“Don’t do this ever again.” Rey could swear she heard it before darkness enveloped her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first attempt to write a Reylo story. Comments are very much welcome! <3  
> I recommend for you guys to keep the song "Iris" from the Goo Goo Dolls in mind while reading. Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize if I made any mistakes. I think this will have something around 10 chapters.


End file.
